User blog:Beechang91/Melody-The Ancient Guardian (not real :P)
I was bored and decided to make up a champion, along with a few abilities that probably will sound incredibly stupid :P but then again i guess i'm not the only one who has done sumtin like that. this champ revolves sumwhat round tanky, and being sumwhat of a mage. All the abilities are at max rank effect. well here goes: Melody- The Ancient Guardian (an imaginary champion made by me) Passive: Ancient Melody -Upon dying, after a delay of 2 secs, you can cast any of Melody's abilities to cast this passive, boosting the Armor and Magic Resist of all Allied Champions in range around you by 5 +(1xlvl) for a period of 10 secs. Q: Melody of Death -Melody corrupts the mind of a single target with a dark song dragged from the depths of the underworld, taunting the body of a nearby enemy for a period of 2.5 secs. After the song ends the target suffers from the echoing pain, causing the target to be dealt with 250 magic damage +(.55% of bonus AP) CD/10 secs. W: Come Hither -Melody uses her deadly beauty to trap the body and soul of a single enemy. This ability suppresses the body of a single mid-range target for .05 secs, after the suppression ends, the target is teleported to Melody's current location and receives 200 magic damage +(30% of AP) CD/9.75 secs E: Moonlight -Melody channels the true essence of darkness onto her body causing her to generate a shield around her that lasts for 5 secs, while it persists Melody's Armor and Magic Resist is increased by 50 each. After the effect duration. The shield will fade away into nothingness, if during the shield's duration Melody scores a kill or an assist for defeating an Enemy Champion in combat, the shield will persist for an additional 5 secs, and the Armor and Magic Resist boost is increased to 100 each. CD/12 secs after the first shield fades R: Rain of Darkness -Melody unleashes her true fury. Causing her to suppress both her body and the body of a ranged Enemy Champion for a period of 1 sec, after the suppression both Melody and the affected Enemy Champion trade places with one another, and Melody gains an Armor and Magic Resist boost of 25 points, that lasts for 2 secs. When the shield fades dark energy rains down from the heavens onto the surronding area around the affected Enemy Champion's body, dealing 350 magic damage +(60% of bonus AP) onto the body of all enemies caught in the area, the damage dealt to Enemy Champions are increased by 125%. This is the first thing of this kinda thing that ive ever did. so most likely i probably failed horribly at it, i know i did not put in any stats, nor mana cost of her abilities, and i am sorry bout that. this might be nooby who knows, but then again who cares right :P Category:Custom champions